


I love you babe!

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron loves his man, F/F, Robert is upset by Aaron asking him the same question, Supportive Aaron, Vic isn't thinking of Aaron, Vulnerable Robert, sad Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: How I imagined what would happen when Robert home when Rebecca came back and what Aaron said when he found him





	I love you babe!

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a continued scene from when Rob left the pub.

Aaron watched Robert leave and just shook his head. Rebecca was back! How could Vic just stand by and take her in after everything that had happened he thought that him and Vic were good mates. "Clearly not" though Aaron but right know wasn't about Vic it was about Rob who just stormed off. Aaron know that Rob was upset and instead of talking to him. Aaron just kept going on about that baby and Rebecca not thinking at all about Rob. " I've got to find my man!" He said his goodbyes to Adam and slowly walked home. 

The door was locked when Aaron got home and the blinds were shut the whole room was dark. "Rob!" Aaron called his husbands name. It didn't get no answer. Aaron thought that he had gone out somewhere or was just ignoring him. He clicked on Robert's name on his contacts. Liv had changed Rob's name on Aaron's phone to "love of my life" even though Aaron hated it at first he grew to love it. He sent a message to Rob "where are you babe? I'm getting worried text me back please. I love you!" And clicked send. The message came up as "not delivered" which just scared Aaron even more. Robert never had his phone off! So where was he?

A million thoughts went rushing through Aaron's head and he decided that he was gonna look for his husband. He went upstairs into Liv's room to make sure everything was perfect for when she came home. As he was about to go back downstairs he heard creaking and banging inside his and Roberts bedroom! Ignoring the way his heart was thumbing Aaron got a cricket bat from Liv's room and went to see who was in his and his husbands room. He went in quietly and saw that no one was there but saw the familiar figure of his husband on the Bed. Aaron put the bat down and climbed onto the bed wrapping an arm around Robert.

"I'm sorry Rob" Aaron spoke quietly Robert didn't say anything he just lay there sniffing. Aaron put his head on his husbands shoulder and used his other hand to gently stroke Robert's hair. "I'm sorry that I keep going on about it. I know that it's hard for you as well but I promise no more. I won't talk about it again babe." Aaron kissed the side of Robert's head. He leant over to see if his husband had head him but saw that Robert fell asleep. Aaron got the blanket and put it over both of them wrapping it tight around Rob so he was comfortable. "I love you babe!" Aaron whispered before sleep over took him as well

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated x


End file.
